The present invention relates to an artificial sausage casing for sausages of the uncooked sausage type which comprises an internal coating of a water-insoluble cured cationic resin and, optionally, a natural or synthetic oil.
A sausage casing of this kind has been disclosed by European Patent Application No. 0,088,308. It is known that uncooked sausages, which include fermented sausages, dry sausages or salami-type sausages, are rendered imperishable by smoking and air-drying. In air-drying processes, the outer surface of the sausage casing is provided with a mold overlay, and the sausages are air-dried for several weeks or even months. These long periods of storing involve some problems, for, in the course of storing, cellulose casings become more or less spotty. In particular, white-pigmented casings assume a yellowish or grey hue. The outward appearance of a sausage is, of course, an important factor with regard to its acceptance by the consumer. Therefore, any color changes occurring during drying and storing are absolutely undesirable, even if the effect is only one of appearance and not the functioning of the sausage casing.
The undesirable effect noted above is probably caused by components of the sausage meat which, in the course of the storing, gradually migrate into the wall of the casing.